Suki Daizuki!
by Michelle-sama
Summary: Serie de oneshot en donde veremos la declaración y avances en la relación de el psicótico shinigami y la tímida y sumisa espadachín. *lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad QwQ*
1. confecion

**Confesión **

Los pasos de nuestro joven shinigami resonaban en los pasillos vacíos del Shibusen, caminaba con determinación pero pesadamente, realmente se encontraba nervioso pero eso no le iba a impedir lograr lo que se proponía. Era algo difícil, al menos para el, ya que hacerlo era dejar a un lado sus principios, cosa que lo echaba para atrás un poco, solo un poco, pero sabia que debía intentarlo, ella valía mas que todas las cosas simétricas del mundo, o eso pensaba, lo hizo sonreír un poco olvidando sus vacilaciones.

Bueno, volviendo a la acción, Kid cada vez iba mas rápido, no había nadie ya que todos ya estaban de regreso a casa, eso le daba un poco mas de seguridad para si mismo y para ella, sabia que no le gustaba que la observaran, era un caballero debía pensar en esas cosas y hacerla sentir segura, además en un momento como ese a el tampoco le simpatizaba la idea de tener publico.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos, tratando de calmar sus crecientes nervios, tratando de imaginar como ensayando lo que tenia que decir y como decirlo, pero mientras mas lo pensaba mas nervioso se ponía, pero su corazón casi se para cuando al doblar en una esquina la vio no muy lejos.

Kid se quedo quieto, observándola, realmente no podía moverse mientras la veía caminar a un ritmo lento yendo a su dormitorio en lo profundo del Shibusen. Trago duro y dio unos pasos lentos hacia ella y la llamo suavemente para que no se asustara, Chrona dio un respingo y se giro y asi quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que ella desvío un poco la mirada entre apenada y nerviosa.

-Shi..shinigami-kun que.. que sucede?- dijo la tímida pelirrosa ante la súbita aparición del pelinegro.

Ella lo miraba y luego desviaba los ojos cuanto podia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente sentía que la mirada dorada del chico la penetraba.

El suspiro levemente cerrando los ojos unos segundos para luego mirarla a los ojos, ella se sorprendió por ello pero por alguna razón no pudo apartar la mirada de el.

-Bueno Chrona yo quería decirte que... que...- cerro los ojos fuertemente esta vez con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente era difícil, además la chica lo miraba confusa pero presto atencion a lo que decia el chico algo nerviosa.

-Que... ME GUS... ME GUSTAS MUCHO SAL CONMIGO!- lo dijo tan atropelladamente que hasta el mismo de la sorpresa abrió los ojos, para toparse con los ojos azules de Chrona abiertos a mas no poder y con toda su cara sonrojada.

Ambos estaban paralizados viéndose totalmente rojos, realmente no sabían que decirse, entonces Kid tomo algo de valor para decir algo pero justo cuando pronuncio un sonido Chrona se dejo caer al suelo con sus piernas a cada lado y sus manos tapando su cara murmurando cosas prácticamente inaudibles.

El naturalmente se asusto por su reacción tomándolo como algo malo, y mas preocupado que otra cosa le pregunto se estaba bien agachándose un poco a su altura para verla mejor.

-Chrona estas bien?! Oye lo siento yo.. yo no debí haber dicho esas cosas, yo...- en su desesperación el fue interrumpido por unas palabras que provenían de ella que si pudo entender.

-Si... me..me gustaría shi... shinigami-kun...- dijo muy bajito pero totalmente audible para el chico cuyo rostro pasa a rosa oscuro.

Ella quito las manos de su rostro mirando avergonzada y roja hacia un costado con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Kid termino por sentarse también en el suelo, con sus rodillas al frente y uno de sus brazos rodeándolas. También mirando hacia un lado avergonzado y completamente rojo, tomo el valor para decirle...

-Entonces... Chrona... dime Kid- dijo hundiendo su cara un poco en sus rodillas que ahora estaban siendo abrazadas por ambos brazos.

Chrona abrió mucho sus ojos mirando hacia el, y con una cálida y tímida sonrisa atino a decir..

-Si... Kid-kun...- esta vez fue el turno de el casi morir de vergüenza, sonaba demasiado bien en sus oídos, además, su sonrisa... era tan hermosamente simétrica a sus ojos, el embobado solo atino a sonreír también mientras miraban al suelo frente a ellos felizmente.

Quien lo hubiera creido la tímida y sumida Chrona y el caballeroso y psicótico Kid, aunque bajo los rayos del atardecer... es una escena muy tierna, no creen? Un amor asimetricamente hermoso, o tal ves, realmente sea algo simétrico, digo dos personas asimétricas juntas vendría a ser algo simétrico en realidad, no creen?

**Y aquí termina el primer capi, que les pareció? mi estar feliz! pensar que algo asi salio de mi materia gris me impresiona... QwQ pero bueno hasta aquí llega la confesion ya vere que sigue, es mi primer fic de soul eater asi que no sean malitos en sus criticas aunque quisiera que me den consejos y eso por las dudas n.n todo es bien recibido XD me despido!**


	2. paseo

**Paseo**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Death City, la gente comprendo, familias paseando, parejas en lo suyo, bueno ya saben, lo típico. Pero había algo particular, un chico de ojos ámbar y una chica de un lindo pelo rosado estaban sentados charlando en un banco en el parque.

Así es gente, Kid y Chrona estaban en una cita. Charlando amenamente, bueno, al menos el chico así lo hacia, Chrona solo lo escuchaba y asentía mientras el le contaba cosas como, explicarle porque amaba tanto lo simétrico o cosas por el estilo.

De pronto Kid paro la charla para mirar el reloj que había cerca de ellos casi al centro del parque, se levanto de su lugar.

-Chrona, ya se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que volvamos para que pueda llevarte a tu habitación- le dijo el de costado dedicándole una suave sonrisa a su ahora novia.

Ella se sonrojo un poco al verlo desde donde estaba el se veía genial y algo imponente con sus ojos ámbar a la luz del atardecer, pero su sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella la hacia muy feliz, se sentía tan querida y eso la hacia sentir extraña y muy cálida por dentro.

Chrona se levanto de su lugar y le devolvió la sonrisa pero mas nerviosa ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a este tipo de demostraciones de afecto.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el Shibusen a paso lento, se creo un silencio un poco incomodo mientras caminaban, y con el pasar del rato se topaban con mucha menos gente lo cual solo empeoraba el nerviosismo de la pareja, Kid mirando al costado sonrojado y Chrona mirando

el suelo distraídamente.

En su camino tuvieron que bajar unas largas escaleras, casi al final Kid un poco adelantado se para en seco queriendo romper el hielo.

-Chrona-

Le llama para tener su atención pero como ella iba distraída se sobresalta mucho y en su intento de preguntarle que pasa hace un movimiento muy rápido y resbala, el se asusta al verla caer pero pronto la agarra de la cintura y ella se abraza a su cuello mientras caen.

Kid termino en el suelo de espaldas, por suerte solo fueron un par de escalones por los que cayeron así que no recibió mucho daño, pero se percato de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Su Chrona estaba sobre el abrazando su cuello. Casi le da un infarto, su cara se tiño de un hermoso tono carmesí. Eso no era bueno para su salud psicológica, además por un quejido que escucho viniendo de la chica se dio cuenta de que ella por fin se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Para ellos que ni siquiera se habían dado la mano al caminar todavía esto resultaba un giro enorme en los hechos, podían sentir sus corazones latiendo desfocadamente.

Esto era malo estaban demasiado nerviosos, pero al final terminaron por levantarse muy rápidamente de la vergüenza que les había dado. Sin mirarse, ni hablarse se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a caminar nuevamente hacia su destino.

Al final, llegaron sin decir una palabra a la habitación de la chica.

-Bueno, me despido Chrona, que tengas buenas noches.- le dijo formalmente el chico como era normal mirándola nerviosamente y un poco sonrojado por lo sucedido antes pero con una sonrisa para ella.

Ella solo lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos igual de roja para luego desviar la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-S..si, gracias, tam..también te deseo buenas noches... Kid-kun

Le sonrio agradeciendo el gesto y se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar, pero escucho un suave susurro que lo detuvo.

-realmente no se lidiar con esto...

Se giro hacia Chrona para saber a que se refería pero su cuerpo se congelo al sentir los tibios brazos de la espadachín alrededor suyo abrazándolo. Otra vez casi le da un ataque cardiaco, no supo reaccionar, pasaron los segundos y el no sabia que hacer, mas rojo no podía estar, entonces Chrona se separo de el para caminar rápidamente a su habitación completamente roja.

Se detuvo en la puerta para mirarlo y susurrarle un suave, -adiós Kid-kun- y tras ella cerro la puerta dejando a un rojo y paralizado shinigami atrás.

Y bueno Kid termino tirado en el suelo como cuando le dan sus ataques, ardiendo de la vergüenza.

-demonios Chrona... no puedes ser tan linda... la próxima vez... seré yo el que te... haga quedar sin aliento...-dijo un muy sonrojado pero determinado shinigami, que se levanto y emprendió su camino a casa avergonzado pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Hola de nuevo gente! lo admito, tengo un poco seco el cerebro últimamente Q-Q!**

**pero bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejaron rew! me alentaron un montón, cuando los lei casi caigo al suelo de la emoción y felicidad que me dio. Espero que este capitulo alla sido de su agrado y si no perdónenme. Bueno, nos veremos!**


	3. kiss

**Kiss**

Y allí estaban, sentados en la alfombra del gran salón de la casa del joven shinigami, apoyando sus espaldas en el gran sofá que se encontraba puesto simétricamente en el centro del salón con una mesa ratonera en donde los dos chicos se encontraban junto a sus cosas.

Kid y Chrona se encontraban haciendo un trabajo de investigación típico de Stein-sensei, solo que esta vez el chico se ofreció a ayudarla con tan exuberante tarea.

La verdad, es que la chica en un inicio Chrona se negó a esto ya que no quería ser una molestia, pero el shinigami insistió tanto que tubo que aceptar.

Bueno, volviendo a los deberes que tenían, el explicándole cosas que no entendía o corrigiéndola amablemente, era una tierna visión. Al fin acabaron todo, sorprendentemente, pero no fue tan terrible como ella imaginaba, ahora entendía porque el chico se jactaba de ser tan brillante.

-Chrona- ella se giro para verlo como preguntando que precisaba- bueno, quería saber, ya que todavía no es tan tarde si te gustaría tomar una taza de te.

Ella lo miro unos segundos para luego asentir con una sonrisa, -me e..encantaría...- el se levanto y le dijo con señas para que se sentara en el sofá para que estuviera mas cómoda, para luego encaminarse a la cocina.

Puso el agua en el fuego, y se dispuso a colocar las tazas en una bandeja de modo que quedaran de manera simétrica. Mientras lo hacia se puso a pensar, sobre el momento que estaban pasando, algo como "estará a gusto?", "le habré explicado bien las cosas?" y mas cosas así, pero... un suave pensamiento gritaba mas y mas por ser oído...

"estamos solos ahora... sin que nadie se meta... y si yo la..."

Pero el avergonzado sacudía su cabeza negando tal acción, no es que el no quisiera... pero... era complicado... mas si era ella... el sin experiencia, y ella siendo a su parecer tan delicada, y lo que menos quería era que ella se asustara y se alejara de el, esa sola idea lo torturaba.

Al final, trato de empujar esa idea profundamente en su mente pero no pudo siempre salia, como diciendo, "ey mírenme!", y como pudo, habiendo terminado de servir todo llevo todo a la sala donde se encontraba calmadamente la pelirrosa mirando unos cuadros que como era esperado se encontraban simétricamente colocados. El se acerco cada vez mas nervioso y tratando de mantener a raya sus "sucios" pensamientos le acerco la bebida a la chica que la acepto entre sus manos murmurando un tierno y suave "gracias" y el tomando la propia se sentó a su lado empezando a beber solo para distraerse.

Pero, su mirada ámbar solo se le desviaba y terminaba observándola por el rabillo del ojo pendiente de cada movimiento que ella realizaba, y sin darse cuenta ya había terminado de beber su te, por lo que poso la taza en la bandeja y se puso en la misma posición en la que estaba ante observándola.

En un momento Chrona acerco la taza a sus labios y sorbió un poco de te, para luego alejándola solo un centímetro para suspirar solo un poco debido al calor que bajaba por su garganta, luego posando también la taza en la bandeja, al parecer ya había tomado suficiente te, así que solo volvió a sentarse cómodamente en ese cómodo sofá suspirando un poco mas. Y Kid que observaba todo casi le da un ataque por eso, era... demasiado para el...

Con un gran sonrojo cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos solo se iban a un lugar... sus labios. El trataba de desviar la mirada para calmarse pero simplemente no podía, regresaban al mismo lugar como clamando que haga algo.

Chrona en donde estaba solo podía ver que algo raro le pasaba, se movía inquieto, la miraba luego no, simplemente no entendía... acaso había hecho algo malo?. Y bueno ella preocupada se acerco mas a el para preguntarle.

-K..kid... sucede al...- pero no alcanzo a completar lo que quiso decir ya que el de repente la tomo de los hombros y acerco sus labios a los suyos, ella solo atino a sorprenderse y abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban.

El tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que unos segundos después la soltó y se alejo un poco mas rojo que un tomate, avergonzado totalmente por su debilidad y viendo la cara de ella, lo que no ayudo mucha ya que creyó a verla asustado y arruinado todo. Así que... le dio un ataque.

Tirado en el suelo, maldiciendose y lamentándose. Sus típicos, "soy un cerdo inmundo" eran muy audibles para la todavía sorprendida Chrona, que cuando reacciono solo podia verlo hay en el suelo prácticamente llorando.

Lentamente se levanto del sofá y se sentó en el suelo frente a el y allí lo llamo para que la mirara.

-K..k..kid...-su voz temblaba un poco- levántate... habla con..conmigo... o no sabré lidiar con esto...-

El como si fuera magia se callo y se sentó a la altura de ella pero sin mirarla ya que todavía no se atrevía.

-Perdóname si te sorprendí y te disguste, te ruego me perd...-pero no pudo terminar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

-yo... yo no creo que lo que hicieras... estuviera mal... Maka me explico varias cosas de esto de ser n..no...novios- esto le dio a entender al chico que ella ya sabia de los besos y otras cosas, por lo que se sintió aliviado pero... el bichito de la curiosidad le picaba.

-Bueno... así que... te gusto Chrona?- le pregunto mientras la miraba, ella solo se sonrojo violentamente y mirando el suelo...

-mmm...-dijo asintiendo avergonzada y nerviosa. Y que a los ojos de Kid le parecía muy tierno.

-Entonces... puedo hacerlo de nuevo?-esto lo dijo serio pero sin que su prominente sonrojo se marchara.

Chrona pego un pequeño saltito del susto-sorpresa que le provoco la proposición, pero al final solo asintió suavemente sin dejar de ocultar su mirada bajo su cabello.

El ya no dijo mas nada, solo se acerco mucho mas a ella y con su brazo rodeo la cintura de la chica atrayéndola mas a el y con su mano libre la tomo por la barbilla para que lo viera, ella estaba muy sonrojada, y con lágrimas en sus ojos pero también lo miro, entonces el poso su mano en la mejilla de Chrona acariciándola para irse acercando lentamente, acortando cada vez mas la distancia, hasta que sus labios se rozaron suavemente para luego unirse a la perfección, cerraron los ojos al sentir el tacto y disfrutándolo y saboreando ese contacto tan ansiado para luego separarse.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y sin decir nada volvieron a unirse solo que mas profundamente hasta quedarse sin aire.

Este proceso se repitió varias veces mas, sintiéndose completamente. Cuando al final ya no pudieron mas, debido a que era demasiado nuevo para ellos, solo apoyaron sus frentes y se miraron, el sonriendole y ella feliz a su manera. Terminaron por abrazarse dulcemente cerrando sus ojos muy felices ya que en cierta forma, se habían acercado mucho mas de lo que podían imaginar.

Esa noche, cuando Kid llevo a Chrona a su habitación en el Shibusen fue distinto pero tierno, además ahora Kid lo disfrutaba mas, ya que podían ser mas "cariñosos" con sus despedidas.

Así que si por la calle vieron a un loco shinigami dando brinquitos de felicidad... jajaja... ese era Kid.

**(n\a: wiiiiiii! soy feliz! bendito sea la clase del profe de filosofía y el aburrimiento que me puse a escribir el capi! XDD Bueno... se que he estado ausente y no e subido nada, pero bueno! Tenia seco el coco! Q-Q! espero poder continuar este fic lo mas posible asi que tenia pensado que si alguien de mi audiencia (?) me quiere dar una idea puede dejarla en u rew o en un mensaje, se los agradecería mucho n.n gracias a todos los rew que me dejaron, no saben lo feliz que me hacen... me hacen sentir tan especial... y parezco maniaca ya que cada vez que me dejan uno empiezo a saltar de felicidad... ya parezco kid... XD bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima!)**


End file.
